


Camp WayHaught

by mizzfrizzle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Fluff, Fluffy For Now, Fly Fishing, Humor, It's Funny Dammit, Not Their First Rodeo, Picnic, SMUT CH 5, Smut Ch 2, Smutty-ish Ch 4, Waverly Talks To Flowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzfrizzle/pseuds/mizzfrizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole wants to go camping.  Waverly has a bad track record when it comes to nature.<br/>Some chapters are smutty, some are just funny.</p><p>[Please note the increased rating from T to E.  Danke!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all, turns out I have this weird fantasy about Nicole fly fishing. Go ahead, keep your horseback and basketball fantasies. I love them, don't get me wrong, but halfway through this mess of a chapter, I realized...jeepers, how hot would Haught be casting a fly line?
> 
> Also, also, I found this apron online that says, ""When I look in the mirror, I see a unicorn. A badass unicorn." Oh, Nicole..

"Camping?" 

"Yeah, camping!  It'll be fun!" 

"Camping.  Fun." 

"Oh, c'mon Waves, the fresh air, the clear water the-" 

"Mosquitoes?  Bears?" 

"Fishing!" 

"You fish?" 

"I sure do," the redhead announced proudly, pulling herself up to her full height and straightening her shoulders. 

"Hmm," Waverly cast her eyes down because, if she was honest with herself, the longer she looked into those sparkling brown eyes the easier and sooner she would give in.  Of course she was going to give in, she could never say no to Nicole.  Especially when she's acting like she is now; like an excited puppy.  But, no, she doesn't have to give in _just yet_.  She could-and _should_ -make the girl work for it.  But, _camping_?  Waverly was a lot of things but _outdoorsy_  wasn't one of them.  Sure, she was athletic.  She liked putting in a good aerobic work-out at the gym and, of course, there were her regular yoga classes.  But, put her out in the woods or up on a mountain?  Something always went wrong.  Always. 

The last time she'd camped was in high school as a senior.  It was her and a bunch of the usual crowd from school mostly looking for an excuse to drink or get laid or whatever.  Champ had gotten especially drunk one night and, in what he would later refer to as a feat of supreme strength, tossed a huge log into the fire causing an eruption of sparks and embers that alighted onto the stooped frame of one Waverly Earp, who was tending the camp stove nearby.  Three years later and she could still find some uneven spots in the length of her hair. 

Another time before that, she'd gone with Curtis on the opening day of deer hunting season. He'd wrapped her in one of his old hunting coats that hung several inches past her hands and a red and black plaid hat with floppy ear flaps.  He'd brought along one of Ward's old rifles and tried to teach her to shoot.  She remembered her body cramping up from crouching in the bushes for so long before a buck came into view.  Suddenly, the thought of actually killing or even hurting this majestic creature was too much.  Before she squeezed the trigger, she jogged the barrel of her rifle to the side.  A pop and a loud hissing erupted in the distance, scaring the deer away to safety.  When the weary hunters returned to their camp only to discover that Waverly's bullet had popped the front, driver-side tire, it had begun to rain.  It took Uncle Curtis almost an hour to change the tire in the pouring rain and slippery mud and, when the next hunting season rolled around, he seemed positively relieved when Waverly refused to join him. 

When she was younger, she remembered Willa telling her about the magical plant they would find upon arriving to their usual camping spot and how it could transform Waverly into a princess if she wove herself the perfect tiara from it.  The poison ivy had spread rapidly from there.  And, with Waverly being so young and small, Wade didn't want to take any chances and took her to the doctor for a shot. 

Just to recall a few trips. 

Camping. 

Nicole was still talking, now sitting on the edge of Waverly's desk and pronouncing, "I'll make all of the arrangements, do all of the work, load all of the gear-" 

Camping. 

"And I'll catch fish and we can fry them up for dinner-" 

 _Camping._  

"And we can watch the sunset over the mountains and drink hot cocoa by the fire-." 

"Fine." 

"Fine?" 

"Sure." 

"Oh Wave," she smiled, jumping up and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, "it's gonna be so great!" 

================================== 

"Camping!" Wynonna snorted, almost choking on her beer. 

"Yes." 

"You?  Camping?" 

"I know." 

"Whyyyy?" 

"Because.  Nicole." 

"Oh, say no more, Officer Haughtstuff riding in on the Dimple Express...yep, no hope there." 

"Yeah, exactly, and she's just so excited.  I mean, she set up the tent in her apartment hallway to _'air it out'_ , what does that even mean?  You should have seen the way her neighbors were looking!  She's, like, gone camping-crazy!" 

"Does she know?  About, you know, your _disability_?" 

"No." 

"Waves, you're like, the anti-camper!  You're like...camp-zilla! 

"Okay, Wy." 

"That's it, I'm gonna check and see if I can buy you one of those human-sized plastic bubbles online, you know?  For those allergy people?  Like, John Travolta or whoever?" 

"Shit pockets, Wynonna!  Knock it off!" 

"Suit yourself," she smirked, chugging the last of her beer. 

================================= 

"Hey, baby," she heard Nicole call from the kitchen, "dinner'll be ready in a jiff!" 

"Great, it smells amazing," Waverly smiled, dropping her purse onto the couch and slipping off her flats.  Entering the kitchen, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall admiring her girlfriend.  Nicole was wearing an apron.  Yes, a _damn_  apron.  It had the logo of the Toronto Raptors on it and she looked absolutely adorable with a towel tossed haphazardly over one shoulder.  Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail and she was humming along to a song playing softly on the radio in the living room. 

"Hey, you," she smiled, shuffling over to place a quick peck on Waverly's lips before scooting back to the stove. 

"What'cha cookin', good lookin'?" 

"Oh, just thought I'd cook somethin' special for our last night in civilization," she crooned. 

"Nicole, it's only two nights." 

"I know, I know," she smiled, turning off the burner and moving to wrap her arms around Waverly's waist.   "But, I _also_  know that you're not _super_  excited about it," she leaned in, kissing the smaller woman's neck, "and I wanted to cook for you to say 'thank you'." 

"I-uh, sure I am!  Why would you think that?" 

"Ha, Wave, c'mon!" 

"I _am_  excited!" 

"Wave, when you're not moping around all zoned out, you look absolutely terrified like there's something lurking around every corner," Nicole grinned, rubbing her palms up and down the brunette's arms. 

"Um, in my defense," she giggled, resting her head against Nicole's chest, "there literally _are_ rev-heads around every darn corner." 

"We don't have to go," the taller woman whispered, pressing a kiss to Waverly's hair. 

"It's just, well, I haven't had a lot of success in the camping department over the years." 

"Yeah, I kinda got the hint about that when I told Gus what we were getting up to this weekend and she spit coffee all over the sidewalk." 

"It's a tragic history, mine," she sighed, holding her girlfriend tighter, "but I _do_  want to go.  With _you._ " 

"Everything's going to be okay, Waves, I'll keep you safe." 

"Oh, yeah?  You think I need protection?" 

"No, I-uh, that's not what I meant-" 

"Stop stammering, I'm kidding.  Now," she smiled, popping up on her toes and kissing Nicole on the lips, "feed me, woman." 

============================================ 

The next morning, before it was even _daylight_  outside, Waverly felt Nicole gently shaking her awake. 

"Waves, wake up, truck's all loaded and ready to go!" 

"Uhhh, s'early." 

"It's only six." 

"Only?" 

By the time Waverly stumbled down the stairs outside Nicole's apartment, coffee in hand, Nicole was checking the ties on the load in the back of Gus's truck.  Waverly stopped in her tracks, staring as the sunrise highlighted Nicole's sturdy frame.  The well-fitted jeans, the soft flannel button-up, a ball cap.   

 _Well, well_ , she thought, _might not be such a bad trip, after all._  

She continued down the steps as Nicole straightened, beaming at her and waving. 

"Good morning, Miss Earp," she bowed, kissing Waverly's knuckles. 

"And a good morning to you, Miss Haught," Waverly curtsied. 

"Damn, you're so cute," Nicole chuckled, pressing a kiss to Waverly's lips and pecking her forehead with the bill of the hat by accident.  "Whoops, sorry, baby," she said, pressing another kiss to her forehead. 

Waverly froze, hand to her forehead. 

"Oh, shoot, Wave, did I hurt you?" 

"No, no, it's nothing." 

"Well, c'mon then, let's skedaddle!"  

=================================================== 

The drive was beautiful.  Waverly propped her feet up on the dash, sipping her coffee happily and listening to Nicole sing along to a string of old country western songs she'd never heard of. 

"I didn't know you were such a fan of country music," Waverly giggled. 

"Just gotta set the mood, little lady," Nicole grinned, squeezing her girlfriend's thigh before cranking the volume up. 

They arrived at the campground an hour-or-so later and checked in with the friendly, albeit possibly drunk, camp host.  They found their site where the host had tacked a yellow sign with the words, 'Reserved – Hot' written in black marker.  Waverly couldn't suppress a giggling fit while Nicole just smiled and shook her head. 

"It's cute." 

"It's...something." 

True to her word, Nicole unloaded the truck and began setting up their supplies.  Meanwhile, Waverly meandered her way to the nearby creek, camera in hand, snapping pictures.  By the time she returned, Nicole was just finishing setting the tent up.  Waverly marveled.  On all of her previous trips to the mountains, setting up the tent was a tiresome right of passage, fraught with missteps and cursing and a struggle to keep your wits intact.  Nicole seemed to have managed it with ease and confidence.  She supposed she shouldn't have been surprised, this is how Nicole approached everything in her life, it seemed.  Even her pursuit and courtship with Waverly had been patient and effortless.  It had happened so fluid and natural and Waverly smiled at the memory, snapping a picture as Nicole stood, hands on hips, assessing the tent and her victory with a satisfied smile. 

============================== 

Nicole didn't just _fish._   Nicole was a _fly_ fisherwoman.  As with most things about Nicole, Waverly wasn't surprised that she was always a step above her expectations.  Watching her, a look of pure concentration on her face, Waverly was enraptured by the sight of her—hip-waders on, deep in the stream—casting her line and whipping it back, the fly skimming elegantly across the water, the line catching the sunlight and shining almost as bright as Waverly's smile.  The sweat-stained cowboy hat that Nicole now donned was tipped back, resting high on her forehead. 

The proud feeling swelling in Waverly's chest was soon replaced by an unexpected arousal.  It was as if Nicole was performing a delicate seduction.  Just her versus the fish.  The water.  Nature.  She was definitely in her element.  Waverly sat, slack jawed, on a rock and watched the muscles in Nicole's arm flex and relax with every cast. 

Later, back at the camp, Nicole was pulling her limit of fish from her creel when Waverly—sitting crossed legged on a round of wood—asked, "So, who taught you to fish?" 

"Hmm? Oh, uh," she replied, "my grandpa."  She'd already cleaned and gutted the fish at the creek and now proceeded to set the cast-iron skillet above the fire on a blackened grill. 

"That was pretty amazing," Waverly supplied, pulling the wool blanket tight about her shoulders, "he must be a damn good fisherman!" 

"Yeah, he was.  He's passed," Nicole replied, settling the fish on the pan to cook. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," Waverly frowned, kicking herself mentally. 

"No worries.  It's been a while.  Almost ten years now.  He was a great man  Basically, raised me.  He and my grandma." 

"She still around?" 

"Yeah.  Texas." 

"Wow, you're a long way from home." 

"In a way, I suppose," Nicole said, deep in thought, "but I'd like to think I've made my own home here," she looked up at Waverly, smiling, "with you." 

Waverly mumbled something. 

"What was that?" Nicole asked. 

"Oh, I, uh, was just thinking, you know, that explains the sexy accent." 

"Sexy?" 

"Yeah, I mean, I never would have thought Texans would be...sexy, but, well." 

Nicole laughed and Waverly's heart swelled. 

"And your height." 

"What?" 

"Well, don't they make things...bigger?  In Texas?" 

They both hooted with laughter and Nicole stood up and took a seat on the round of wood beside Waverly.  "Indeed," she winked, pressing a kiss into the brunette's waiting lips. 

They sat in silence for a few moment, Nicole standing occasionally to flip the fish.  "Should only take a couple more minutes," she said. 

"Was that...difficult?" 

"What's that?" 

"You know, being gay...in Texas?" 

"Well, it wasn't _dandy_ ," she grimaced, "but once I started college in Austin, it was very different.  Austin's a bit, well, more open-minded." 

"Mm," Waverly replied, gazing into the flames of the fire. 

The fish were fantastic and they both ate in amiable silence.  When Waverly went to suck the greasiness from her fingertips, she caught Nicole staring.  She felt her heartbeat begin to ramp-up and her extremities tingle with anticipation right before a bolt of lightning flashed across the darkening sky followed by an almost deafening crack of thunder. 

"What the hell," Nicole spat, jumping up.  Another bolt tore across the sky.  "I swear, I checked the weather this weekend.  Didn't see anything about _this_!" 

Suddenly, the rain started to fall—the droplets sizzling against the hot embers in the fire pit.  Waverly ducked under the blanket, holding it over her head, as Nicole rushed to gather her paper plate and fork, tossing the remainders of their meal into a plastic garbage bag nearby and tugging on a rope to hoist the trash up into the bows of a tree.  "Bears," she explained to Waverly's questioning look, tying off the rope before grabbing Waverly's wrist and tugging her toward the tent. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole dive into the tent, escaping the cold and rain! How, oh how, will they ever warm each other up?
> 
> [Please take note of the increased rating from T to E.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things just went from fluffy T-rated goodness to Smutty McSmutterson in my head so fast. I mean, I tried, people, I really tried to write this cute camping story that maybe a sweet, innocent person could enjoy. Hold on to your smuts, er..butts!  
> Hit me and comment about it, you naughty Earpers.
> 
> Hopefully, I will get around to adding another chapter next weekend. Until then, I hope you enjoy!

The blanket Waverly held over her head was already sopping wet when she heard Nicole unzipping the entrance to the tent.  They both scrambled inside, Waverly toppling onto Nicole clumsily as the thunder clapped hard above them. 

Fumbling in the darkness, Nicole lighted the gas lamp hanging from the tent's apex.  As the glow slowly permeated the dark, Waverly pushed the wet blanket from her shoulders and tossed it into the corner, brushing her soaked hair back with her fingers. 

Nicole, on her knees a foot away, stared. 

"I'm so sorry, Wave, I had no idea this was gonna happen." 

"It's," she tried, "it's fine, Nicole.  It's not your fault." 

Nicole muttered something and began peeling off the soaking wet flannel shirt.  Waverly crouched, unsure, before she offered, "This is all my fault." 

"What?" Nicole asked, still tugging the wet sleeves from her arms. 

"I'm, you know," she shrugged, "camping Kryptonite." 

"Uhh—Waves?" 

They knelt in the  dim light listening to the rain get louder and the sizzle and spit of the campfire as it slowly drowned.  Nicole just looked at her, one arm half-way free of her sleeve and jutting out at an awkward angle.  "You don't seriously think that...do you?" 

"You said you checked the weather and you didn't see anything about this, right?" 

"And..?" 

Waverly shrugged, wringing her wet hair between her delicate hands.  Nicole just shook her head, pulling the flannel the rest of the way off and crawling forward.  "We need to get out of these clothes before we freeze to death," she said, grabbing the hem of Waverly's sweater.  The brunette was already shivering and her teeth were beginning to chatter.  "C'mon, arms up," she breathed, pulling the sweater up and over Waverly's head.  Every inch of Waverly's skin was covered in goosebumps.  Nicole peeled her own socks and pants off before focusing on Waverly's. 

"How are we going to dry them?" 

"No idea," Nicole grunted, yanking the leg of Waverly's pants over her freezing foot, "just get into the sleeping bag." 

"Nicole," she breathed, crossing her arms over her chest, "what on earth?" 

"It's, uh, it fits two people." 

"I see that," Waverly said, crawling inside the sleeping bag and curling onto her side.  She would have laughed if she hadn't been shivering so hard.  She felt Nicole slide in—naked and warm—behind her, pulling her close and wrapping her arms about her. 

"Wave." 

"Hmm?" 

"I left our bag with the clothes in the truck." 

"In the cab?" 

"In the bed." 

"Of course." 

It was Waverly that burst out laughing first and, soon, both women were in hysterics.  Nicole pushed Waverly's damp hair back from her neck and pressed a gentle kiss to the girl's clammy skin, "Maybe you _are_  camping cursed," she kissed Waverly's shoulder, "or, maybe, I typed in the wrong info when I looked up the weather?   Or, maybe, it's just no big deal and you should just let me warm you up?" 

"Mm, well, I hope you like kissing blue lips," she smiled, rolling over in Nicole's arms and looking at her.  Nicole pulled her closer, moaning softly as their breasts met. 

"I don't care what color they are, as long as their yours," she leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to Waverly's lips. 

"Li'l bit creepy, but, alright," Waverly laughed, pulling Nicole back in and kissing her softly.  They gripped each other tightly and when their kissing intensified, Waverly's hips began rolling against Nicole mindlessly.  The brunette's tongue teased against her bottom lip and Nicole happily opened for her, letting their tongues dance together lazily.  Before long, Waverly was moaning into her mouth and rocking her hips faster.  Nicole felt breathless with desire and gently rolled Waverly onto her back, settling between her thighs and pressing against the smaller woman in strong, deliberate movements while kissing the sensitive skin of her neck. 

"Jesus, Nic, that feels...uhn, that feels so good," Waverly whispered, throwing her head back and exposing more of her throat.  Nicole, too, felt as if her skin was on fire—memories of their mutual shivering not ten minutes before fading impossibly fast. 

"I need--," Nicole mumbled against her skin, "I--." 

"What, baby?  What do you need?"  Waverly could hardly believe she was capable of any sort of verbal communication with the way Nicole was grinding against her and tonguing the shell of her ear. 

"Taste you," was all Nicole managed before she was suddenly sitting up, ripping the zipper of the sleeping bag open and staring down at Waverly's exposed body with a look of pure lust.  Waverly's body trembled with anticipation before Nicole dove to meet the pebbled skin of her nipple with her lips and tongue and teeth before making her way down, across her stomach and hips and, well, Waverly's legs just fell open to her, helpless to disguise her aching need, and then, _oh god_ , then Nicole's mouth was on her, her fingers _in_ her and Waverly couldn't help the whimpers and pleas escaping her lips as her hips bucked up against the redhead's face.  When she looked down and caught Nicole's darkened eyes focusing back at her with a heady look of pure wantonness, Waverly couldn't help but stare back, her jaw going slack as she watched Nicole take her throbbing clit between her lips and suck, her gaze never faltering.   

She dug her fingers into Nicole's strawberry locks.  A sheen of sweat appeared across her abdomen and breasts and the sight of her own blissful surrender combined with the fact that Nicole was still watching her as she looked at herself was almost too much.   

Nicole had three fingers inside of her, pumping relentlessly as she continued to suck and flick Waverly's bundle of nerves when, suddenly, she broke away quickly to husk, "Touch yourself," before continuing to tongue Waverly eagerly.  Waverly gripped Nicole's hair tighter, while bringing her other hand up to palm her own breast and roll a hard nipple between her fingers.  The sight caused Nicole to moan deeply, her lips humming around Waverly and slamming an orgasm through her like a freight-train.  Her body went rigid and her thighs tightened powerfully around the officer's head and still Nicole continued to lap at her, sending aftershock tumbling over aftershock and Waverly could hear herself wailing loudly but hardly recognized the sound as having come from _her_. 

Then she felt Nicole slow, allowing her to finally come down—her body still twitching and tingling.  Nicole sat up and wiped the back of her hand over her chin, glistening with Waverly's spent lust, and looked down at her, "I love camping," she smiled, licking her lips. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor in the night.

When Waverly woke later, she couldn't say for sure what it was that had stirred her from her slumber.  The night seemed quiet and the rain had ceased, though drops still pattered against the tent from the drenched needles and leaves overhead.  Nicole's left arm was wrapped around her, holding her close.  She could feel the other woman's breath, warm and steady, against her shoulder and smiled contentedly before shutting her eyes to drift back to sleep. 

 _Snap!_  

Waverly's eyes shot open, but she remained silent; listening.  Should could hear more twigs crunching and popping from the direction she remembered the creek to be.  Her body tensed as she strained to hear _whatever_ was out there.  When the footfalls became more obvious, she patted her hand against Nicole's arm, whispering her name and a hushed, " _Wake up_!" 

"Mmm, s'matter, babe," Nicole asked, spooning the girl closer and kissing her neck. 

"Nic- _ole!_ There's something _out_ there!" 

"Uh?  Prob'ly nothin'," she slurred, running her thumb over Waverly's nipple. 

"I can hear it _breathing_!" Waverly began to panic. 

"Hmm?  Oh, yeah, I hear it now.  S'probably a bear." 

"A _bear_ _?_ " 

"S'fine, trash's all tied up," she said sleepily, still pressing lazy kisses to Waverly's warm skin. 

"What about _us_!  Maybe it wants to eat _us!"_  

Nicole could tell Waverly was truly beginning to become unnerved.  She was torn between giggling at the poor woman's adorable anxiety and being annoyed that her kisses and strokes were going unappreciated. 

"Wave, it's fine, it's not interested in us," she soothed, sitting up now and stroking the smaller woman's hair.  "If you want, I can go out and scare it off." 

" _What?_ No, don't go out there!" 

"I'll just bang some pots and pans, it should just run off." 

" _Should_?" 

"Wave-" 

"Didn't you bring your _gun_?" 

"My gun?  Wave, I'm not going to shoot a bear.  I'll be right back," she said, pressing a kiss to the worried wrinkles at the brunette's brow and stood up.  For a moment, she just stood there.  She was completely naked and the jeans and clothes she'd tossed on the floor of the tent earlier didn't look any less wet.  She shrugged and stooped to slip her bare feet into her boots, not even bothering to lace them up before reaching to unzip the tent door. 

" _At least tie them_ _!"_  Waverly hissed.  " _What if it chases you!"_  

Nicole had a pretty good idea who would win _that_ race if the bear decided to chase her, boots laced or not, but decided not to fill Waverly in on _that_ particular thought bubble.  She remained silent and bent to lace her boots. 

She unzipped the tent and peered out just as a loud clanging sound came from the now-dark fire ring.  The bear-a smaller black one-was snuffling at and pawing the cast iron skillet Nicole had used to fry their dinner.  Rain water sloshed around the high sides of the skillet, the grease of the fish still evident.  Nicole mentally cursed herself for forgetting about the frying pan.   _What was she going to use to scare the bear off, now?_ The skillet had been her first thought.   

Her eyes scanned the dark campsite, resting finally on Gus's battered old truck.  She'd left the keys tucked away above the driver's side visor.  She could climb inside and tap out a few honks with the horn.  That should do the trick.   

She could feel the chill of the night air as it crept through the gaping tent flap.  She shivered and then steeled herself for the inevitable. 

"I'll be right back," she whispered again to Waverly who was wide-eyed and staring at her. 

Then she was gone, striding unhurriedly across the site naked as the day she was born.  She reached out a steady hand and thumbed the handle.  Nothing.  It was locked.  She'd locked the damn keys inside the truck.  And, now, here she was.  Buck naked.  It was the middle of the night.  It was cold as hell. She was alone-well, alone except for the bear.  But, she reminded herself, her girlfriend was scared. 

She thought briefly about her gun.  It was in the tent, safely stowed away.  She could always fire some shots and scare the poor animal off, but she'd wake the entire campground and probably scare the pee waddin' out of most of them.   

It was just about then, as she helplessly watched the bear licking the sides of the skillet, that a couple of things happened in rapid succession.  First, three loud pops exploded from behind her on the other side of the truck and, second, Waverly began screaming bloody murder from inside the tent. As the bear took off toward the creek, Nicole spun on her heels, her hand going instinctively to a holster and gun that weren't even there.  On the other side of the truck stood a grizzled, shorter man wearing flannel pajamas and sturdy-looking rain boots who she recognized as the friendly camp host from earlier in the day.  He had a cap gun in one hand, still pointed toward the sky, while the other one shielded his eyes. 

"Sorry, ma'am," he spoke, still covering his eyes, "another one of the campers came and woke me, told me she saw a bear wandering into your camp.  Just, uh, just came over here to scare the little critter off with my pop gun, here," he continued, waggling the toy gun in his hand, "and that's, well, that's when I saw you leave your tent and, uh, well..." 

Realization dawned on Nicole instantly and she immediately leaned down, noticing that she'd been exposed from her breasts up over the side of the truck.   

"Oh!" Was all she could manage, crossing her arms over her chest and peering over the truck bed at him. 

"I didn't mean to disturb ya or nothin', just, uh, well, let me know if he comes back," he stammered, turning away and uncovering his eyes before making his way quickling back toward his camp. 

Waverly must have overheard the exchange because her blood-curdling scream had abruptly ended.  Once the camp host had disappeared toward his trailer, Nicole slunk quickly back to the tent and practically dove inside.  Waverly was still wide-eyed, but with an amused smirk cocked to one side.  She giggled at the sight of Nicole, her skin flushed almost as red as her hair despite the night chill. 

Nicole yanked the zipper down on the tent and began tugging at her boot laces, "Locked the keys in the truck," she muttered, avoiding Waverly's eyes.  The younger woman fell back against the sleeping bag, howling with laughter and throwing her arm across her face in a futile attempt to muffle the sound.  Finally removing her second boot and tossing it over her shoulder, Nicole crawled toward her girlfriend, whispering, "Oh, you are in _so_  much trouble, little lady." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day dawns.  
> Waverly eats, then Nicole makes breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some morning sex and some fluff should be enough to brighten your day. If not, stop being so picky.
> 
> [I don't own anything except my own grammatical errors.]

Waverly loved Nicole's body.  Her strong shoulders.  Her long legs.  Her lengthy torso-the same torso she was now palming needfully before sliding her hands back down to grip Nicole's backside.  _Oh_ , she thought, smiling against her girlfriend's hot center, _and that ass!_  

Nicole, hair wild, was propped up on her knees-one on either side of Waverly's head-trying to muffle her moans with the back of one hand while the other gripped Waverly's hair tightly, trying to keep her mouth in place.  She let out a frustrated grunt as Waverly alternated between plunging her tongue inside and swirling it around Nicole's clit with no particular rhythm or haste. 

"Wave," she urged, pleading with her girlfriend to stop teasing.  She looked down only to find Waverly staring back up at her, eyes alight with mischief before closing her lips around the redhead's swollen nub and sucking it inside of her hot mouth and using her teeth and tongue to unravel the usually calm and collected officer.  Waverly plunged two fingers inside of her and Nicole groped to brace herself; the wall of the tent was too unstable and, instead, she leaned forward until her hands reached the floor, jerking her hips erratically against Waverly's mouth.  The smaller woman, for her part, tried her to best to hold her girlfriend steady by gripping her ass and hips tighter. 

Nicole came hard, her hot juices spilling over Waverly's mouth and chin.  Attempting to keep her noises to a minimum, she pressed her lips together and, instead, let out a long, keening ' _Mmm_ ' sound.  Waverly continued to lap at her, holding her two fingers-curled deep inside of Nicole-still as Nicole rode out her orgasm and whimpered softly. 

When the waves finally subsided, Nicole blinked and tried to clear her head.  She was on all fours, practically panting, with Waverly still face up between her knees.  She looked down and underneath her to find the petite brunette grinning up at her, running her slender hands up and down Nicole's thighs. 

"Jesus, Waves," she sighed, shaking her head and smiling. 

"Well," she smiled, "I learned from the best."  She was positively beaming and Nicole couldn't help but chuckle as she backed down Waverly's body and came to rest at her side, her head against the smaller woman's chest.  She could hear Waverly's heart beating, strong and steady. 

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling against Waverly's breast. 

"You're thanking me?  For...sex?" 

"Mmhm." 

"Nic, you don't have to _thank_ me, how silly!" 

"Well, maybe I don't have to _say_ 'thank you', but I'd at least like to pay you back." 

"Oh?  What did you have in mind?" 

"Breakfast?" 

"Oh, _god_ ," Waverly moaned loudly, causing Nicole to flush, "I am practically _starving_!"   

================================= 

Looking around, Nicole supposed she might manage to wear her still-damp boxer-briefs and black undershirt before she could get the fire rekindled to dry the rest of their ruined clothes.  Pulling the shirt on, she shivered, her nipples immediately hardening against the chill.  She knelt down, pressing a kiss to Waverly's forehead before stepping out into the chilly morning air. 

She was glad that she'd at least remembered to cover the wood and kindling after building the fire yesterday.  Starting the fire was easy and she was grateful for the warmth.  She leaned back inside the tent to find Waverly already drifting back to sleep.  She grabbed their wet belongings before marching to the back of the truck to heft the wet duffel bag out and begin arranging their clothes around the warm flames. 

Then, crossing her arms and cocking her hip, she studied the truck.  She squinted at it angrily and began circling it, thinking.  Wondering which window she could break that would cost the least to replace.  It wasn't until she reached the far side of the truck, the passenger side, that she noticed it; the skinny, chrome knob sticking up from the door behind the glass.  _Christ!_ The keys, it turned out, were definitely _not_ locked inside the truck because Waves had never locked _her_ side!  Relieved, but still angry at herself, Nicole yanked the door open and heaved the ice chest up from the floorboards.   

Soon, she had eggs and back bacon frying up nicely over the flames, as well as a large pot of soapy water to soak the dishes in later.  The tantalizing smells must have roused Waverly from her slumber.  She unzipped the tent just enough to stick her face through, taking in the sight of Nicole-underwear clad-and their drying clothes. 

"Anything dry enough, yet?" She asked, eyeing the array of clothes draped hastily over logs and branches around the fire. 

"Good enough.  Here," she smiled, handing Waverly a pair of soft green sweats and a t-shirt.  The seams were still damp, but Waverly hastened to tug them on before stepping out of the tent, staring hungrily at the sizzling food. 

"Coffee, Miss Earp?" 

"Coffee!" 

Nicole grinned, pulling the percolator from the heat and pouring the steaming liquid into a thermos for Waverly. 

"Only brought sugar, sorry." 

"No, it's perfect, thank you!" 

They ate in an amiable silence that was only broken by Waverly's appreciative hums and sighs. 

"Wanna go for a hike?" Nicole asked after they had finished eating, scrubbing the pan and forks.  "I thought we might pack a picnic and explore some of the trails."  Hearing no response, she looked up to see Waverly staring back at her, smirking.  "Wave?" 

"You have sex hair," the smaller woman said, smiling broadly. 

"Me?  Speak for yourself!"  Waverly's hair had dried naturally, causing it to curl and wave gently.  Nicole actually thought she looked quite beautiful and she smiled softly at her, sighing audibly.   

"Yeah, well, maybe we should clean ourselves up a bit." 

"You're probably right, I don't want that camp host getting the wrong impression about me or anything," Nicole quipped. 

"Yeah, definitely don't want him feeling awkward around you," Waverly laughed and sipped her coffee. 

==================================== 

Waverly openly stared at Nicole as she slung a heavy-looking, hunter-green backpack over her shoulders, shrugging it high and snapping the plastic clip tight across her chest.  Nicole grinned, showing off her dimples, when she caught Waverly gawking. 

"Just how far _is_  this hike?" Waverly asked, eyeing the pack. 

"I just like to be prepared." 

"Girl Scout," Waverly mocked. 

"Actually," Nicole insisted, lifting her index finger to punctuate her next statement, "Boy Scout." 

" _Boy_ Scout?  Oh, that's rich, Nicole." 

"Hey, my brothers were all Scouts and got to learn all of these neat things like tying knots and Morse Code but my parents sent _me_ off to the Girl Scouts and _they_ wanted me to sew and sell cookies and I just wanted to use a compass and carry a darn pocket knife!" 

"I can imagine," the brunette smiled, taking her girlfriend's hand in hers. 

"Well, nobody was too happy about it except me.  Also, I looked pretty darn adorable in that neckerchief." 

"Oh, I'll _bet_ you did," Waverly beamed, rising up on her toes to brush her lips across Nicole's. 

The day had blossomed bright and warm and the previous days' clouds and gloom were long forgotten. The birds twittered in the trees as the couple made their way up a narrow trail, chatting and laughing together.  It still continued to surprise Waverly just how comfortable and at ease she was with Nicole.    How much like _herself_  she felt.  How much it frightened her that she had spent so much time _not_  feeling like herself, yet she hadn't even noticed.  And now, with Nicole, she felt so relaxed and warm and wonderful.  And _loved_. 

Her heart soared and she reached forward, curling two fingers into the back pocket of Nicole's jeans, tugging her to a stand-still.  Nicole turned around, her eyebrow arched and her head cocked in that 'curious puppy' way she had about her. 

"I love you," Waverly said, pulling the taller woman toward her. 

Nicole's smile broadened and she snaked her arms around Waverly's waist, pulling her forward before leaning down to plant a warm kiss against her waiting lips.  "I love you, too, Wave."  The second kiss, combined with Nicole's sincere words, started up a windstorm of butterflies in her stomach and an excited tightening in her chest as her heart swelled.  "C'mon, now, Earp," she teased, kissing Waverly's ear.  "The trail's not going to hike itself!  Stop stalling," she winked. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-picnic sexy times. In the great outdoors.

They'd spread the blanket out on a soft, dry patch of grass under a huge oak that stretched over them, its branches like protective arms embracing them and bathing them in cool shade.  Nicole was propped against the tree, untying her boots and smiling lazily at the sight of Waverly, stretched out on her stomach and fretting over the few flowers they had trampled while setting up their picnic.  "Poor darlings," she cooed at them, caressing the wilted petals with her fingers.   

Nicole wouldn't have been surprised if Waverly had suddenly burst into song while a gaggle of cuddly forest creatures surrounded her, scampering about her feet in adoration.  Smiling widely, she pushed away from the trunk of the tree and stretched out beside her girlfriend.   Waverly was wearing a pair of those ridiculous cut-off, denim shorts and Nicole ran her fingers under the frayed edge, caressing the underside of Waverly's smooth ass cheek.  She couldn't imagine anyone—or anything, forest critters included—adoring Waverly more than herself. 

"We squished 'em," Waverly said, turning her head to face Nicole, a slight pout on her countenance.   

"I'm sorry, flowers," Nicole whispered, pressing a kiss to Waverly's forehead.  "Just consider them a sacrifice." 

'Oh?  A sacrifice to who?" 

Nicole shrugged, "The love gods," she replied, brushing silky brown hair away as she pressed a kiss behind Waverly's ear. 

"The love gods?" Waverly's giggled, shivering at the sensation of Nicole's lips against her sensitive skin and her hot breath in her ear. 

"Mmm," Nicole confirmed, pushing her hand up Waverly's top and running her fingertips over the soft skin and fine hairs of her back.  Waverly moaned softly, crossing her arms on the blanket and resting her forehead against them. 

"That feels so good, Nic," she mumbled toward the ground, unable to lift her head. 

"Yeah?" Nicole asked, pressing a kiss to the back of Waverly's neck. 

Waverly, at first, thought she was going to fall asleep to Nicole's soft movements.  She was so relaxed and felt practically boneless.   Soon, however, she could feel a familiar wetness pooling between her legs.  Nicole's fingers traveled back to the fray of her shorts, tickling along the edge of her buttocks, between her thighs and along the seam of denim below her sex.  Waverly moaned and turned her head to the side, facing the redhead. 

Nicole, propped up on one elbow, leaned down and pressed a kiss to Waverly's lips.  The kiss deepened, their tongues tangling and dancing, as Nicole pressed more urgently against the fabric of the jeans between Waverly's swollen lips.  The brunette, lifting herself up onto her elbows, began groaning against Nicole's mouth and grinding her hips against the ground.  Nicole slid the hand that she'd been using to cup her own cheek beneath her girlfriend and gently squeezed her nearest breast, tweaking the nipple teasingly between her fingers. 

"Shitballs, Nicole," she breathed, shuddering. 

Nicole couldn't help but smile into the next kiss before leaning closer and sucking Waverly's ear lobe between her teeth, biting softly.  Waverly hissed and jerked her hips faster. 

"More," Waverly whispered, "please," trying to roll onto her back and pull Nicole on top of her. 

"No," Nicole smiled, "like this."  She scooted closer, laying on her back and pushing her hand down the front of Waverly's shorts, her fingers sliding past the wet curls and pausing at her clit.  Reaching up with her other hand and looking into Waverly's surprised—albeit, lust filled—eyes, she tucked her hair behind her ear.  "Go ahead," she sighed, cupping the brunette's cheek and urging her on with her confident gaze. 

Waverly bit her lip and began moving against Nicole's proffered finger, pinning it between her sex and the blanket and letting her eyes slide shut and her head fall forward.  Nicole pushed Waverly's t-shirt up and her bra with it, exposing the smooth globes and their pointed tips and watching, awestruck, as they bounced forward and back in time with the smaller woman's grinding hips. 

Waverly rose up from her elbows, propping herself up with her palms—arms shaking slightly—to gain more purchase.  Nicole brushed her exposed nipples softly with the back of her hand and knuckles, touching as much as she could from her awkward position.  Waverly was grinding herself harder against Nicole's pressing digit and Nicole couldn't take it, reaching her free hand down the front of her own jeans and rubbing against herself without taking her eyes off of her girlfriend's blissful face. 

Waverly felt the shift and opened her eyes, looking down to see Nicole's hand disappear from the wrist down into her pants.  She bent down, clumsy with her rutting, and kissed Nicole sloppily. 

They came together, Waverly mewling loudly and Nicole gasping breathlessly.  The sensation of the hot, throbbing orgasms quivering through their pulsing folds—each pressed against one of Nicole's hands—forcing them both over the edge.  Waverly collapsed, pinning Nicole's arm beneath her, her body pulsing with aftershocks. 

Several quiet minutes passed during which Nicole pulled her hand from her pants and ghosted her still-wet her fingertips across the small of Waverly's back.  The smaller woman remained immobile, breathing softly.  The officer rolled up onto her side, snuggling into Waverly and watching her face intently.  Moving to pull her arm out from under the youngest Earp, the brunette stirred and blinked her eyes open sleepily. 

"There you are," Nicole smiled, brushing the long strands of hair out of her girlfriend's face.  "I thought you'd left." 

"I did," Waverly smiled, drowsy. 

"Where'd you go?" 

She nuzzled her face under Nicole's chin, breathing against her throat, "The stars, I think." 

Nicole chuckled softly, pulling the brunette tight against her and laying back to stare up at the massive oak.  "Well," she sighed, "welcome back, then, astronaut." 

"Mmm," Waverly curled against her.  "That was _some_  hike," she teased, rubbing her hand across the redhead's stomach and up her ribcage. 

"Wave." 

"Hmm?" 

"I think we probably squished some more flowers." 

"Poor little sacrifices," the brunette giggled, sitting up and climbing on top of Nicole, straddling her hips.  Her bra and shirt were still pushed up above her breasts and Nicole ran her hands up and down the bare skin of her sides.  "I'm still hungry," Waverly grinned devilishly, pawing at Nicole's shirt. 

Nicole gripped the hem of her shirt, tugging it up her body.  One of the button holes at the neck snagged on her right earring, halting the process with her head still trapped inside. 

"Uh, Waves," she laughed, her elbow angled awkwardly above her head. 

"Shh," she felt Waverly's body freeze, a warm palm pressing against her stomach.  "I hear something." 

Nicole stopped her struggle, holding her breath, when she heard it; _voices_.   

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is exhausting to write.  
> But I hope you enjoyed, Earpers.  
> Have a good week!
> 
> [I own nothing here, aside from my typos.]


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voices make an embarrassing appearance.  
> Awkward hilarity ensues.  
> [No smut here, you poor bastards.]

Waverly jumped up, standing over Nicole as she pushed her shirt and bra back down, eyes darting toward the trail.  The direction the voices were coming from.  She heard a lilting laugh in the near distance, followed by a low chortle and more muffled conversation.  A couple, from the sounds of it. 

"Wave!" Nicole hissed.  "A little help!" 

Waverly looked down, panicked and jittery, to see her girlfriend writhing and struggling—stuck inside her own shirt.  She would have laughed at the irony of their predicament if she hadn't heard the voices growing closer, their footfalls now audible against the rocky soil. 

"Shit on a shingle!" Waverly croaked, kneeling down to extract Nicole.  "Arms up!" She gripped the hem of Nicole's blue henley and gave it a hard yank, eliciting a pained shriek from the redhead. 

"Ouch!  Ah, god, my _ear!"_  

Waverly noticed, too late, Nicole's tiny earring caught on a buttonhole at the neck of her shirt.  She leaped forward, trying to work the earring loose with shaking hands, all the while mumbling, " _Shit, shit, shit_!"   

Her clumsy efforts were in vain, however.  It was too late.  The couple, alerted by the sounds of Nicole's painful distress, rushed through the saplings toward them.  They were somewhat elderly—Waverly guessed them to be in their late 60s or early 70s—both a bit round with jovial, pink faces that were screwed up into wrinkles of concern.  The man wielded a crude walking stick above his head while the woman, presumably his wife, blew deafening notes into a bright orange safety whistle.  The kind you carry to scare off wildlife.  Or rapists. 

"Unhand her, you—you, uh," the man stuttered, looking down at Waverly who, for her part, was straddling Nicole's waist with her hands frozen against the fabric of Nicole's shirt.  Near her throat. 

"Vern!  Vern, she's...she's _strangling_ her, good lord!" 

"Mary!" He huffed, lowering the stick, "Mary, stop, no, I—I, uh—don't think..." 

"Hey!  Hey _you_ ," the woman drawled, lifting a chubby finger and pointing it threateningly at Waverly, "you best leave this poor girl alone, you hear!" 

"Mary--" 

"No, Vern, she's—she's..." 

"Ma'am," Nicole's muffled voice came from inside the confines of her cotton prison, "Ma'am, please, this isn't what it looks like." 

"What'd she say?" The woman named Mary asked. 

"I think we, uh, I think we've _interrupted_  them, honey." 

"What?  Oh," she said, taking in Waverly's flaming face and Nicole, still struggling and clad only in her sports bra, beneath her, "well,  _my word_!  I just...my _goodness_ , I feel so _unbelievably_ rude!" 

Vern, for his part, had averted his eyes and sighed heavily—pretending to find something interesting on the ground at his feet. 

"Vern, can you _believe_ it?  Lesbians!  Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!  What are the chances?  Our granddaughter, Casey, just ' _came out'--_ isn't that what you gals call it?—to the family last month," Mary chuckled, the loose skin beneath her jaw wobbling slightly.  "Not that we were _surprised_ , by all means, what with all of the _spor_ _ts_."  She bent forward, squinting at Nicole's shirt, taking in the snagged earring.  "Well, lordy, I have _just_ the thing," she smiled, unzipping the fanny pack at her waist and pulling out a tiny sewing kit and extracting a small pair of scissors.  She reached down, snipping at the offending threads and freeing Nicole, all the while chatting away, "Vern's _always_ tellin' me how I bring too much _stuff_  with me but I just tell him, it _never_  hurts to be prepared, you just _never_ know what could happen or who could need _what_  at any time!" 

Vern grunted from nearby and Nicole hastily pulled her shirt down, sitting up as Waverly jumped to her feet, fidgeting like a scolded child. 

Nicole, ever the polite deputy, cleared her throat and, with a steady voice, intoned, "I thank you very much, Ma'am," despite the fact that her face was now as red as her hair. 

"Oh, never you mind, sweetheart!  I'm happy to help," she woman smiled, tucking the sewing kit back into her kit.  "Hey, Vern, you hear that!  Another American!" 

Vern, almost as red as Nicole, extended a hand, "Pleasure to meet ya, Miss--?" 

"Haught.  Nicole Haught," she smiled, shaking the man's hand while running the other through her disheveled hair.  "And this," she put a hand on Waverly's hip, "is Waverly.  My girlfriend," she croaked. 

 _Obviously_ , Waverly thought, smiling broadly and extending her own hand while eyeing the one Nicole was now wiping discreetly against her shirt.   _I know where_ that _hand has been_ , Waverly groaned inwardly. 

"Earp," she said, "Waverly Earp," attempting to mimic Nicole's calm demeanor.

"You American, too, sweetie?" Mary inquired, still smiling at the couple. 

"No, Canadian.  From near here, actually," she chirped. 

"Oh, well, it's beautiful country!  You're a lucky girl!" 

"Thanks," was all Waverly could manage, still buzzing with nervous energy. 

"You two camping across the way?" 

"Yes, Ma'am, we're--" 

"Please, call me Mary.  And this, of course, is Vern.  Been married for 45 years now, if you can believe it," she chuckled.  "Still takes me _camping_ , of all things, for our anniversary.  I finally just told him, 'Vern, by golly, if you're _insistin'_ on taking me camping again, please take me somewhere _new_  for cripe's sake!'  It's all very excitin', got my passport and everything.  Never would have given it a second thought, old as I am, that I might get to travel like this someday!" 

"Well, ya'll sound like you're pretty far from home," Nicole smiled sweetly, pulling Waverly closer. 

"Oklahoma," Vern beamed. 

"Ah, of course," Nicole grinned, "my neighbors to the north." 

"Texas?  Well, I'll be darned, small world," the old man chuckled. 

"Well, of course, you'll come to our camp for supper, won't you girls?" Mary insisted. 

"Well, uh--" 

"Oh, no, you two won't be wormin' your way out of this one.  Once she's locked on, she's hard to stop," Vern said, giving a knowing nod in his wife's direction. 

"We'd love to," Waverly laughed, leaning against Nicole. 

"Well, that's just swell," Mary beamed, "seeing as how _you_ , missy, are our ultimate _neighbor to the north_!" 

After making arrangements to meet the quirky couple later and seeing them on their way back to the trail, both women flopped back down onto the blanket and stared up at the sky.  Moments later, they were both erupting with hysterical laughter and grinning wildly at one another.  Soon, there were small kisses that turned into languid, open-mouthed kisses that found Waverly, once again, straddling Nicole's hips.  Nicole smiled up at her, dimples flashing, "My _ultimate_  neighbor to the north." 

"And don't you forget it!" 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you folks are enjoying this? I'm enjoying writing it. I love cracking myself up, but WayHaught humor is, I guess, not the most..popular. And smut-for some reason I can only imagine is ridiculously self-shaming-doesn't get a lot of comments. Or, this just sucks.
> 
> If you're reading this and you're from Oklahoma, I'm sorry. I really have no idea what ya'll sound like, despite the fact that half of my family moved from there during the Great Depression. Rock on.
> 
> [I own neither Earp nor Haught, they own me.]


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies decide to head home early, but they're not out of the woods yet! (Ha, puns!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I barely reread this for errors, so don't hate.
> 
> [I don't own diddly-squat, so don't sue me.]

They had a few more hours of daylight left as they strolled, hand in hand, back to their camp.  Supper with the friendly, albeit quirky, couple had been delightful and amusing.  Now, however, they were content to be in one another's company; alone and undisturbed.  Waverly linked her arm through Nicole's and breathed a heavy sigh, leaning in to the taller woman as they casually meandered down the soft, earthen path. 

"Nic." 

"Hmm?" 

"I want to sleep in a real bed, tonight." 

"Me, too," Nicole chuckled, pausing to press a quick kiss to the top of Waverly's head.  "I'll break down camp when we get back and we'll head home, baby." 

"You don't mind?  Really?" Waverly's eyes were wide with concern. 

"Not at all," Nicole smiled, "I think one night is enough, for me, of the _Waverly Earp Camping Curse!"_ She said, her voice lowering to a cheesy, faux-spooky register as she waggled her eyebrows.  Waverly, trying not to giggle, punched her lightly on the shoulder, feigning indignance. 

"Hey, _not funny_.  But at least now you actually _believe_ me, right?" 

"Sure, Wave," Nicole snorted, wrapping her arm across the smaller woman's shoulders and guiding them forward. 

 

=============================================== 

 

It wasn't long before Nicole had packed and secured their gear into the bed of the truck and they were heading home.  Waverly openly laughed when Nicole aimed a cordial _good-_ _bye_ wave at the camp host who, for his part, became flustered and turned beet red, hurrying away without a backward glance. 

They drove with the windows down and the cool air of the summer evening blowing their hair wild.  Nicole had a strong hand splayed out against Waverly's thigh and turned to smile at her often, marveling at the golden cascade of wavy locks as they swirled and danced around her girlfriend's face and shoulders. 

It was about an hour outside of the Ghost River County line that Gus' old truck began sputtering and snorting like an angry bull, lurching wildly before dying altogether as Nicole—cursing violently—did her darndest to angle it off onto the shoulder of the road. 

Minutes later she was slamming the hood shut and pacing back and forth in the gravel, pausing occasionally to kick one of the tires. 

"I don't have a signal," Waverly sighed, looking lamely at the screen of her phone. 

"We're at least five miles from the nearest gas station and I don't think there's a single soul livin' between here and there," the redhead growled, dropping the tailgate and plopping down onto it unceremoniously.  The pout on her face was enough to melt Waverly's heart and she strode forward, placing her hands on either of Nicole's knees and leaned forward to kiss the corner of her frown. 

"I guess we should start walking, then," Waverly tried, cupping the taller woman's cheeks in her palms. 

Nicole wrapped her hands around Waverly's wrists, holding them in place, and squinted up at the sky.  "'S too late, sun's almost set.  I don't wanna be out walkin' on this god forsaken highway in the dark.  No," she sighed, "we'll stay put and hope someone comes along." 

 

=========================================== 

 

"The stars sure are beautiful," Nicole hummed, tugging Waverly closer against her and gazing out through the windshield at the sparkling, white lights. 

"Mmm," Waverly agreed, nuzzling her face against Nicole's neck, "they sure are."  She was running her fingers up the inseam of Nicole's jeans, eliciting a soft gasp from the deputy. 

"Wave." 

"Mm?"  The brunette's tongue flicked out against Nicole's pulse point as her fingers traveled further up the inside of her strong thigh, moving closer and teasing against the fabric. 

"Wave, what're you doing?" Nicole breathed. 

"Oh, passing the time," Waverly smiled against her skin. 

"Oh, yeah?" Nicole grinned, letting her head fall back against the seat.  "Well, in that case, carry on." 

Soon, Waverly was climbing into her lap, accidentally blasting a short _honk_ from the horn with her rump as she settled into place.  She tittered softly, leaning forward to capture Nicole's lips with hers as her clever fingers began undoing the buttons of Nicole's flannel.  Their lips moved lazily together, unhurried and soft.  Nicole settled her hands on Waverly's hips, brushing her thumbs under the hem and caressing the smooth skin there. 

"Wave," Nicole cautioned as Waverly began rocking slowly against her, her hands pushing the now-unbuttoned flannel open; heat began spreading  like wildfire across the taller woman's chest, "what if someone stops?" 

"Then we'll be saved," Waverly husked, sucking Nicole's lower lip between her teeth and tugging lightly. 

The shorts Waverly was wearing were, in Nicole's estimation, the possible origin of the garment's namesake, so short and tight were they.  They were some kind of elastic, stretchy material that would be better suited on a volleyball player than a camper but, of course, Nicole wasn't complaining as she kneaded the flexing muscles of Waverly's backside through the thin fabric. 

The brunette moaned against her mouth, her tongue tangling against Nicole's as she slid the very tips of her fingers down into her girlfriend's  bra, brushing against her nipples.  When Nicole moved her hands to Waverly's thighs, she internally thanked her lucky stars for whatever had compelled the younger woman to wear the forgiving fabric rather than her usual, unyielding denim. 

As her hands caressed the silky skin between Waverly's thighs, she heard her begin to whimper softly.  Her lips stilled and she pulled away from Nicole. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open slightly.  Nicole smirked and leaned forward, kissing the underside of her jaw and traveling up further to suck her earlobe between her teeth.  She used her fingers to push the damp fabric of the shorts aside and ghosted them through the wet folds at Waverly's center. 

"Oh, _fuck_ , Nic, _please_ ," she moaned, gyrating her hips in an attempt for more contact. 

"What do you want, baby?" She whispered against Waverly's neck, pushing her other hand up the back of the smaller woman's blouse and holding her steady as she flicked a finger across her throbbing clit. 

Waverly gasped and jerked her hips, her head falling backward as her hand flew up to the ceiling of the truck above them, bracing herself. 

"You want me inside, Wave?" 

"Mmhmm," Waverly managed, her lips pressed together.  She used her free hand to tug the fabric of her shorts further apart to accommodate more of Nicole who, obligingly, slid one finger into her.  Slowly.  The guttural sound that spilled from the brunette's lips was so viscerally heady and carnal, Nicole was momentarily frozen with arousal before coming to her senses and pressing a second digit into Waverly's heated center.  " _God_ ," she hissed, "more, Nic, that feels so, _fu—ahh!"_ Nicole pushed a third finger in and words, always so precious and so important to Waverly, began to fail her completely.  She stayed completely still, arm still braced above her, holding her breath and waiting for Nicole to begin moving her fingers. 

When several moments passed and nothing happened, she opened her eyes to watch as Nicole, liquid brown eyes locked onto hers, leaned back against the bench seat.  A small, smug smile began stretching her lips. 

"Nic?" Waverly questioned, breathless. 

"Move," Nicole ordered, pushing her other hand up into the brunette's shirt and easing under the edge of her bra.  Waverly, realization dawning on her as she felt Nicole's hand grip and cup her breast, dropped her hand from the roof to Nicole's shoulder and began riding her fingers.  She moved slowly, at first, relishing the way Nicole's fingers opened her up and spread her wide.  Their eyes were still locked as Waverly began moving up and down, pushing onto Nicole faster and faster. 

Nicole felt Waverly's body begin to tremble and leaned forward, clutching the smaller woman against her and kissing her hard.  "Come for me, cowgirl," Nicole murmured.  Waverly was bucking wildly, now, her eyes shut tight and moaning with every downward thrust.  Nicole fleetingly noticed that the truck was beginning to rock with her movements as Waverly's walls began tightening around her fingers.  The petite woman was absolutely unraveling before her and Nicole couldn't help but stare, wondering if she'd ever seen anything more resplendent.  Anything that could match the paradoxical blend of beatifically angelic and shockingly naughty.   

She was pulled from her reverie when the cab of the truck lit up, suddenly, with the blinding strobe of red and white lights.  Her brain, slow with desire, took a moment to register the image in the rear-view mirror.   _A police cruiser_.  

"Waverly!" She hissed, trying to get the woman's attention. 

"Nicole, baby, I'm gonna—uhhh!"   

Waverly's orgasm was explosive and instantly coated Nicole's hand with her fragrant, molten juices at the same time that she heard heavy footsteps crunching through the gravel toward the truck. 

"Wave," she tried again, panic making her voice warble. 

"Huh?" The brunette lolled, looking up with heavily lidded eyes.  A small smile was curling her lips and she looked absolutely sated. 

"Gus, that you?" A man's voice called. 

Waverly's eyes shot open wide, understanding now dawning on her, and began scrambling away from Nicole's lap.  Her limp limbs were not complying quite as rapidly as she'd have liked when, inevitably, the grizzled sheriff appeared at the open window and shined his flashlight into the cab. 

"Haught!" He exclaimed, startled. 

"Sheriff Nedley," Nicole managed, sheepishly. 

"Earp!" He continued, catching Waverly with the beam of the light as she struggled to untangle her foot from between Nicole's lap and the steering wheel. 

"Sir, I, uh, this isn't—uh.  This, Sir," Nicole rambled, pulling her gaping shirt closed with one hand and surreptitiously wiping the other on the side of her jeans, "I mean, what, uh, what brings you out this far, Sheriff?" 

"What?  Oh, big meeting in Harper's County, just on my way back when I saw Gus' truck here and got a bit concerned," he explained, waving one hand dismissively through the air.  "Haught, what in the damn hell is going on here?" 

"Sir," Nicole breathed in deeply, trying her best to compose herself and meet her boss' eye, "the truck broke down on our way home.  We, uh—didn't want to walk too far in the dark and, well, we were waiting for help." 

The old sheriff grunted and lowered the flashlight, "I'll go radio into dispatch and get you gals a tow truck." 

"Thank you, sir, I sure do appreciate--." 

"Save it, Haught.  You and I are going to be doing a lot of conversatin' later, Deputy, believe you me," he interrupted, turning on his heel and walking back toward the cruiser, grumbling under his breath something that sounded a lot like, _Hell of a way to pass the time, damn kids!_  

Nicole released the breath she'd been holding and looked sideways at Waverly.  The smaller woman had her feet up on the seat with her arms wrapped around her knees.  She cocked one eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, "Not cursed, eh?" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might be done with this one.  
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> I sure have had fun writing this...in an exhausting, 'is it time for a drink, yet?' sort of way.  
> Much love and I hope you liked it.


End file.
